Unfamiliar Places
by monamour02
Summary: Alice stumbles into Neverland and meets a mister Peter Pan.


**_Please review if you would like me to continue this. Otherwise, I won't be updating at all.  
_**

**_Pairings: Peter Pan & Alice._**

* * *

Alice was a girl who had given up on logic a long time ago since she visited Wonderland but this, she thought, was odd. She was sure she was indeed in Wonderland but the sight of a few boying flying using pixie dust made her think otherwise. The few times she had gone to Wonderland nothing was different. How could it have changed in the few months she was gone?

She was confused but still as curious as ever. She walked along observing everything, trying to find anything out of the normal. When she heard laughter in the distance she drew closer, following the sounds.

"Hatter! What's going on? What happened to Wonderland?" She yelled out, hoping for an answer and the clattering of tea pots and tea cups. When she received silence in response she headed deeper in to the forest. It was when she stumbled on a rock and nearly fell over that she noticed some mermaids perched upon rocks laughing. She attempted to clean the dirt on her dress a bit when she approached them.

"Hello, Have any of you seen the Hatter?" She asked politely with a smile on her face. "Oh, We haven't met before, have we? My name is Alice." She extended a hand out to them in an attempt of a greeting. When one with black hair grabbed a hold of it she smiled and shook it slightly. As she was letting go she was pulled in to the water roughly.

Alice splashed about frantically as she was pushed downwards. She tried to yell out but instead received water in her mouth. After a few seconds of trying to surface from the water without a fight she gave up and started kicking and punching. She smiled proudly when she got two of them and heard some groans in response. Once the others realized she had hit two of them they released her and swam away angrily.

When she reached the shore of Mermaid Lagoon she pouted as she grabbed her dress in her hands, rolling and squeezing it to get the water off. She then let it go and patted in down, fixing her stray hairs.

"How rude! How dare the Hatter let people such as them enter Wonderland?" She mumbled angrily and she stomped about with her arms crossed.

Peter was having an ordinary day. The lost boys and him had went and visited Tiger Lily and fought off Hook once more. The lost boys had returned to their home while Tinkerbell and himself explored around Neverland like they usually did. He was sure every thing was normal as it should be, that is, until he heard the angry squeals of the mermaids from the lagoon.

Tinkerbell and him exchanged looks of understanding and sped off in the direction of the Mermaid Lagoon. When they had arrived what they saw were the mermaids yelling angrily to eachother. He scratched his head in confusion as he approached them.

"Hello ladies. What's the matter?" He asked. At the sight of him, their attitudes changed immediately to a sweet tone.

"Oh Peter! That blonde girl! She's just absolutely horrible!" A red-headed mermaid said to him. The others pouted and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Blonde girl? Are you talking about Wendy? She's been gone for a long time what are you all talking about?" He crossed his arms and stared at them quizically. The mermaids in response shook their heads.

"No! No! This one had lighter hair!" The brunette commented.

"Oh. Well, We should probably go see who she is..Right, Tink?" He turned to her and smiled. She gave him a skeptical look but nodded. As they flew off the mermaids waved goodbye happily.

They flew only a short while until they noticed her, flailing her arms around angrily and mumbling. They landed a few feet behind her as she stomped forward.

"Where is that pesky Hatter? Cheshire! Where are you when I need you?" She yelled out and when she received a response from an unfamiliar voice she whipped around.

"I'm not sure there is a Cheshire or a Hatter here in Neverland." He replied with a smile gracing his features. "Who are you?"

"You mean Wonderland. You're saying it wrong." She answered as she crossed her arms.

"You're mistaken. This is Neverland. You didn't answer my question." Peter examined her carefully. She was soaked and covered in dirt and leaves. This was indeed who the mermaids were speaking of.

Her hair was nothing like Wendy's, It was a platinum blonde while Wendy's was a dirty blonde. The length was also a bit different, he noted. They shared the same endlessly blue eyes but for some odd reason he received a tug at his heart while looking in to Alice's. She looked a lot like Wendy he noticed.

"That's impossible. Wonderland has always been Wonderland. Now, where is Hatter?" She demanded. "I've had enough with all this silly madness! Last time I was here nothing like this ever happened!"

Peter noted that while they had similar appearances, their personalities were complete opposites. He cringed at her tone of voice and shook his head. "No, you must be in the wrong place. You see, this is Neverland. There's never been a Hatter living here. Right, Let's get back to introductions. I'm Peter Pan! " He smiled as he extended his hand to her.

Alice looked at him, her gaze taking in every detail. Her thoughts wandered from where she should be to actually handling the situation at hand. She let out a sigh as she watched his hand. "I'm Alice."

She began to extend hers as she recalled what happened with the mermaids causing her to return it to her side abrubtly.

"Oh no you don't! I won't be falling for that sneaky trick a second time!" She said angrily turning away from him.

He scowled as she turned away. Why was she being so difficult? Wendy was never like this. She was always sweet and caring. This would be difficult.


End file.
